Una herida que pasa a un beso
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Risa veía a Dark por la Tv decidiendo que le enseñaría la carta que años atrás escribió su abuela. Al irse a dormir, oye un ruido, ¿Que o Quien es? DARKRISA Dejen review


**Una herida que pasa a un beso.**

La menor de las gemelas estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, viendo por la TV el siguiente robo de Dark Mousy. Recordaba la verdad entre él y su abuela Rika y la carta que ella escribió y que yacía escondido en aquella estatua de alas.

Ella lo había decidido…Iría a ver a Dark, pero…no por sus tontos caprichos infantiles de cita, sino…A mostrarle la carta…Muy dentro suyo, le decía que debía mostrársela, al igual que las cartas del tarot, que su abuela estuviera deseando que así fuera.

Nuevamente has ganado-murmuro al oír como decían que Dark había salido con la suya.

Apago la TV y las luces y se pretendía ir cuando un leve ruido extraño la hizo detener. Curiosa, se dirigió al lugar donde estaba la estatua de las alas y vio algo sospechoso entre los arbustos

¿Quién esta ahí? - Pregunto mientras se acercaba-¿Riku?-Al meter sus brazos entre los arbustos para abrirlos, alguien, de la nada, salio hacia ella-¡¡Ah!!-grito, pero ese alguien le tapo la boca-¡¡¡Mmmm!!!

¡Shh! No grites o vendrá tu hermana-Le susurro mientras la soltaba. Esa voz…

¿Dark…-san?-Viéndolo-¿Qué haces aquí?

Esta vez, los oficiales se lucieron

¿Eh?-Y se da cuenta del motivo de sus palabras: Su brazo derecho estaba herido y las ropas desgarradas-Dark-san…Estas herido

No es nada…

¡No! Puede infectarse y se pondrá peor, ven conmigo adentro

¿Eh?

No me malinterpretes…Solo hago algo que haría por cualquiera así que no te imagines cosas-Volteando-Además…Hay algo que debes ver

Entraron a la mansión, guió a Dark a la cocina y mientras él se sentaba, ella abrió uno de los cajones donde estaba un botiquín. Se acerco a la mesa, donde estaba el ladrón y abrió la caja mostrando la cantidad de remedios y otras cosas.

Aquí esta…-Saco un poco de algodón y le invirtió alcohol-Tal vez te duela

Como digas-Risa Harada toco las heridas con el algodón con mucha delicadeza y una vez que las desinfecto, le paso otro algodón que contenía un liquido café y finalizo vendándolo-listo

Gracias…-le respondió el ladrón

De nada-Cerrando el botiquín

Será mejor que me vaya

¿Qué se te olvide lo que te dije?-Sonríe-Hay algo que debes ver-Levantándose-Una carta que te escribió alguien

¿Una carta? ¿Quién?

¿No lo imaginas?-Al ver la expresión del ladrón voltea-Vamos

Nuevamente salieron al jardín, a Risa le dio algo de frió repentino, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir caminando. Estaba de nuevo frente a la estatua, Risa saco de su bolsillo la llave y con ella abrió aquel "cajón" y el ladrón vio una de sus plumas y una carta. Risa sacó la carta y se la entrego a Dark con una sonrisa leve.

Esta carta te la escribió mi abuela…Se que ella quisiera que la leyeras…

Dark, sin decir nada, tomó la carta, la abrió y la leyó. Al finalizar, parecía esforzarse por permanecer sereno, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Gracias

Es tú decisión…Devolverme la carta o quedártela-Mirando el suelo, ocultándole sus ojos.

Toma…Es mejor que tú la conserves…

Esta bien-Sin levantar la vista, toma la carta, voltea e introduce la carta para cerrar el escondite nuevamente-Dark-san-Lo llamó al sentir como daba 2 pasos para irse y al llamarlo, él se detuvo-Arigato por…Todo

¿Eh?-Girando su cabeza hacía atrás.

Cuando leí esta carta comprendí…que lo que ocurrió la última vez…Lo hiciste por mí…porque estabas preocupado por mí, porque no querías que me pasara lo mismo que a mi abuela…Y además…Me ayudaste a ver la verdad

¿En serio?-Ambos estaban de espaldas, ninguno quería voltearse

Hai…Me eh comportado como una niña mimada y egoísta por pensar en mí y no ver las cosas a mi alrededor…Arigato por todo…Y…Arigato por…Amar a mi abuela…

Te convertiste en una mujer-dijo cerrando sus ojos formando una leve sonrisa algo irónica

Aunque…Yo no podré nunca compararme con mi abuela-Oye como desplegaba sus alas para irse y al oír como se alejaba del piso levanta su rostro para verlo irse, alejarse nuevamente de ella.

Al alzar la vista se ve el porque la escondía, sus ojos estaban húmedos sin dejar de derramar lagrimas y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y el dolor y la tristeza estaban fusionadas y reflejadas en su rostro y compartidas con una sincera sonrisa cálida.

Entro a la casa y mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto, se frotaba los brazos. Llegó a su cuarto y al abrir la puerta quedo pasmada al ver su ventana abierta. Asomó su cabeza y vio algo que caía hacia ella, al tomarla, ve que era una pluma negra que hace aparecer una rosa roja. Al verla, levanta su vista y se queda pasmada a ver a Dark frente a ella.

¿Creías que me iría sin despedirme?

Dark-san…-El ladrón se va acercando a ella y al tomarla del mentón, deposita un beso calido en sus labios.

Buenas noches…Risa

Buenas noches…Dark Mousy

Fin


End file.
